Older people often remember with great fondness the games of their youth. Neighborhood children would often play tag, board games, baseball, badminton, horseshoes, and darts. Family gatherings such as at different holidays, particularly around Christmas, would often result in different games being played by family members. While some of those games are still played they are not as popular today as they once were.
One (1) reason for the decline in popularity of older games is that today's children are influenced by fast action computer games, movies, and other activities that incorporate both sound and light effects. While such sensory inputs have their place in game playing other factors can influence the enjoyment of a particular game. For example, some of the older games combined elements of both player competition and player skill in ways that are often impossible to replicate on a computer.
One (1) type of older game playing involved tossing game pieces (projectiles) towards a target. This was often similar to basketball where a successful toss occurred when the projectile found its target and which resulted in a score. Similar to darts, by providing multiple target locations at different points could increase the competition and skill and could be used to determine who won a particular game. Many variations of games, projectiles, and scoring can be found in the prior art.
For example, a high score, the first to a score, the first to accumulate a given score as well as multiple other possibilities were all possible.
Since modern games with their stimulating sights and sounds as well as the older games with their competition based on a player's skill both have valuable aspects, a new game in which combines the two (2) would be beneficial. Beneficially such a game would be well suited for play by families and friends around holidays. Preferably such a game would have a Christmas theme.